


Hold Me While You Wait

by novelsofthenight



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Autistic Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Injury, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Post-Book 2: Lord of Shadows, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Kit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelsofthenight/pseuds/novelsofthenight
Summary: Kit and Ty Oneshot!Ty is sent off on a mission and comes back injured, sending Kit into hysterics.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn & Kit Rook, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100
Collections: Kit and Ty!





	Hold Me While You Wait

"You worry too much, Herondale," Dru said as she came to sit next to Kit on the roof of the Institute.

"It's a family trait." Kit responded. His fingers fiddled with the bracelet Ty had given him for his birthday. The bracelet was black with thorns engraved, along with Ty's full name. 

"Ty's well-trained, and Julian is with him." 

"I know," Kit huffed, "I just don't like being without him."

Dru reached inside her pockets and pulled out a deck of cards, "I brought UNO."

Kit spun to face her, "This isn't going to distract me."

"I know." She said as she dealt the cards. She had just finished when they heard a door slam. 

Kit glanced towards the steps of the Institute to see Julian get out of the driver seat. He only saw Ty's black hair before running down the stairs. Julian and Ty were inside by the time Kit reached the front door. Jules whispered something to Ty before leaving the room. Ty's usually cloudy eyes cleared when they met Kit's.

Ty reached forward and grabbed Kit's hand, sliding his fingers in his. Kit always let him be the first to initiate contact. He didn't ever want to overwhelm or pressure Ty.

"Are you injured?" Kit asked, his eyes roaming over his body. 

"I wasn't injured, just lightly stabbed," Ty said, matter-of-factly.

Kit choked, "I'm sorry, you were stabbed?"

Ty pressed his other hand to his thigh, "Lightly stabbed, Watson. I didn't want to frighten you."

"What the hell? There's no such thing as being lightly stabbed!"

Ty only shrugged, "So I invented it." 

Ty then tried to walk past Kit, only to stubble on his 'lightly stabbed' leg. Kit sighed and slide one arm under Ty's knees and chest to carry him bridle style. Ty stiffened in his arms, only to relax and curl his hands around the nape of Kit's neck. It took an extreme amount of restraint to keep himself from kissing Ty.

They reached their shared room. Kit placed Ty on his bed and quickly fumbled for his stele. By the time Kit got the stele from his bedside table, Ty's pants were on the floor, and he sat there in only boxers. 

Kit's legs nearly gave out. He cleared his throat and focused on drawing the iratze on Ty's leg. 

"Why didn't Julian heal you?" Kit asked.

"I didn't tell him." Kit finished and pull back, watching Ty's eyes inspect the wound, "And I wanted you to do it." He murmured.

Kit rose his face to Ty's, "Why?"

"I don't want anyone else to do it but you." Ty's stormy eyes dropped to Kit's. "I asked Jules how he knew when to kiss Emma.

Kit and Ty had been dating for a year now, and they haven't kissed yet, but Kit was okay with that. He and Ty only had time. 

Kit laced his hands in his, "You don't have to do anything."

"But I want to." 

Kit moved his hands to Ty's face, "I love you, Ty. And nothing will ever change that. You set the pace, okay? My love will never flatter because it will only grow."

Ty nodded, "I know. Can I? Kiss you, I mean."

Kit let out a shaky laugh, "Yes, god Ty, yes."

And he did. It was short, but Kit had never tasted anything as sweet as Ty's lips.

Ty's breath grew heavy and Ty dragged Kit down onto the bed with him, "Hold me."

Kit gathered Ty in his arms, Ty's head nuzzling into his shoulder. 

Kit couldn't believe how lucky he was. He kissed the top of Ty's head and it wasn't long before he could hear Ty's soft snores. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Kit mumbled until he fell asleep as well.

And he dreamed of a beautiful boy with gray eyes who held his heart in his hands.


End file.
